


Restitution

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, character: prowl, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: drama, genre: general, rating: k, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633">Prompt</a> from kitemasquerade: Twins/Prowl - "That's not what I had in mind at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restitution

**Title:** Restitution  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Characters:** Sunstreaker,Prowl,Sideswipe   
**Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633) from kitemasquerade: Twins/Prowl - "That's not what I had in mind at all."

 

**Restitution**

 

When Prowl had told the twins they were to be punished by repainting the walls of the Ark, he had not anticipated _this_.

No, he had expected them, _wanted_ them to use the same cheerful orange that the Ark had originally been. Before time and rust faded and darkened it.

This was… better.

No. This was indescribable.

They must really have felt remorseful this time.

This one corridor had taken them over a week. Something that had angered Prowl because they should have been done with the three halls he had assigned them before leaving for Dallas.

Forgiveness was a foregone conclusion as he stared at the sheer artistry before him. The ceiling, walls, and floor were all refinished, finely painted to mimic the Crystal Gardens of Praxus. He felt like he could step forward into the wall and wander amongst the crystal growths.

Prowl’s hand was caught by a golden one as he reached out to stroke a perfect recreation of a helix. “This section’s still wet,” Sunstreaker murmured.

Prowl stepped back, pulling composure in around him like a forcefield. He would need to warn Bluestreak and Skids this was here before they stumbled across it accidentally. Mirage too. _Home_ evoked a strong emotional response, and despite his efforts, Prowl’s voice still sounded raw to his own audials. “I believe your debt is repaid.”

“Actually,” Sideswipe said, “we were going to do the others too. In fact, we were thinking all of them eventually.”

Prowl nodded, optics still locked on the beauty before him. “Let me know what you require.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
